


Jazz Fenton: Parent to her Parents

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Jazz starts to suspect things, she doesn't know what she's suspecting yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Jazz tries to get her parents to give up ghost hunting, unsuccessfully.
Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Jazz Fenton: Parent to her Parents

Jazz stood next to Spike, who sat on the table. She pleaded with him. “Spike, you have to open up to your parents. Be true to yourself and them!”  
“Whatever,” Spike said, barely even moving.  
“I mean, it’s not like their going to attack you or anything,” Jazz said, gesturing broadly, just as a net flew over her. She screamed.  
“I’ve got her!” She heard her Dad yell. “And the Fenton Grappler works like a charm.”  
“I don’t know Jack,” Maddie said, coming up next to her husband. “Why isn’t she phasing through the net?”  
Jazz glared at her parents as she struggled to her feet. “Because I am not a GHOST!” She yelled, pushing the net over her head and onto the floor. “You’ve ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough!” She was pleased to see her parents looked sheepish. “What do you have to say for yourselves?”  
Jack pulled out a Fenton Thermos. He pointed it at JAzz and tried to power it up. “Eat hot Fenton Thermos ghost gal!” He yelled as the thermos fizzled ineffectively. He shook it. “Darn, stupid thing still doesn’t work.”  
Jazz crossed her arms and glared at her parents. Both Jack and Maddie looked at their daughter and then each other. Jack looked down at the thermos in his hand. “I, Jack Fenton,” he said, looking back at Jazz. “From this day forth, do hereby turn my back on ghosts.” Jazz really didn’t think this needed to be quite so theatrical. Was that an explosion? “And this thermos can’t trap ghosts because ghosts don’t exist.” He threw the thermos up and over his shoulder. “I’m sorry Jazzy-pants-” Jack started to say as a teenage boy fell from the sky.  
“Thanks for the thermos!” A very familiar voice yelled as he phased through the ground.  
“Ha! Ghost kid” Jack yelled. “Ghosts do exist! I was right! You were wrong! Ghosts exist!” Jazz sighed and dropped her arms as she watched her dad do the most childish victory dance she had ever seen. He laughed. “I never doubted for a second!”  
Both Jack and Maddie ran off, Jack holding the Fenton Finder as they followed the GPS signal or whatever. Jazz sighed again and followed after her parents.  
“Er,” Danny said, as the three of them approached. “You just missed him dad.” He pointed over his shoulder.   
“We got a runner!” Jack yelled and started running.  
“Great,” Jazz said, scowling. “Back to square one.” She then looked at the massive crater behind Danny. “I think the school is going to be closed for a while. You want a ride home?”  
“Sure Jazz,” Danny said. “Soon as they give the announcement. We’ll meet you at your car?”  
Jazz nodded and headed towards the school to find a teacher and, she thought, accept that ghosts do exist. Teenage boys couldn’t fall through the floor after all. But why did that ghost sound so much like Danny?


End file.
